superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Premiere · A TimeWarner Company * Warner Bros. Animation Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * Frank Welker, Matthew Lillard, Mindy Cohn, Grey DeLisle * "Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo" * Casting & Voice Direction by: Andrea Romano * Music by: Robert J. Kral * Edited by: Jhoanne Reyes * Art Directors: Ted Blackman, Eric Semones * Story by: Alan Burnett * Teleplay by: Alan Burnett and Paul Dini & Misty Lee * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Storyboard Supervisor: Ethan Spaulding * Associate Producer: Scott Thoelke * Produced & Directed by: Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo & Fred Jones ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley ** and Grey Delisle as Daphne Blake ** Dave Attell as The G.P.S. ** Dee Bradley Baker as Sherman ** Melique Berger as The Angry Mom ** Diane Delano as Ms. Alma Rumblebuns ** John DiMaggio as Amos the Groundskeeper ** Olivia Hack as Treena ** Daniea McKellar as Madelyn Dinkley ** Brian Poeshn as Marlon Whirlen ** Crystal Scales as Crystal ** John Stephenson as The Sheriff ** James Patrick Stuart as Merlin Whirlen ** Jeffrey Tambor as Mr. Calvin Curdles * Supervising Producers: Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone * Co-Producers: Alan Burnett, Linda Steiner * Storyboard Supervisor: Ethan Spaulding * Art Directors: Ted Blackman, Eric Semones * Animation Timing: Jeff Hall, Kirk Tingblad * Storyboard: Kevin Altieri, Christopher Berkeley, Bob Camp, Barry Crain, Jennifer Coyle, Jerry Eisenberg, Michael Goguen, Jae Kim, Kalvin Lee, Sam Liu, Lauren Montgomery, Rick Morales, Seung Hyun Oh, Jay Oliva, David Smith, Ethan Spaulding, Lesean Thomas, Alan Wan, Adam Wyk, James Yang * Storyboard Revisionist: Jennifer Coyle, Kihyun Ryu, Lesean Thomas * Special Thanks to: Iwao Takamoto * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Thomas Perkins * Prop Design: Kathleen Hartman, Taesoo Kim, Bruce Largent, Thomas Perkins * Background Key Design: Eric Astadan, Enzo Baldi, Jevon Bue, Eric N. Clark, Alexander Dilts, Maurice Edwards, Robert Harand, Tec Manalac, Gary Mouri, Gang Peng, George Stokes * Background Paint: Dennis Durrell, Eric Semones, Bob Schaefer * Animatic: Rob Desales * Production Manager: Judge Plummer * Assistant Production Managers: Ben Maloney, Casey Sandin * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Annamarie Costa, Chuck Gefre, Chuck Martin, Charlene Moncrief, Justin Schultz * Color Key: Craig Cuqro, Hye-Jung Kim * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen * Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. * Supervising Directors: Young-Won Jung, Seungkoo Jo * Animation Directors: Yoonjung Gang, Jaeong Kim, Jinsung Kim, SUngki Park, Seungryul Yoo, Chanki Yoon, Sungehan Lee, Hyunghwa Lee, Sukjin Jagn, Jinyul Jang, Yoon Jung, Jin Hyun Choi * Layout Artists: Seungchul Kim, Donghwan Oh, Kyungsoo Lee, Sungchan Lee, Yunghwan Lee, Charles Jung * Key Animators: Hyosuk Ko, Wonki Kim, Kyungae Min, Seungjin Oh, Kyunsang Yoo, Eun Mi Yoo, Joonsoo Yoon, Chanki Yoo, Gangro Lee, Bumsuk Lee, Seungtaek Yim, Jongho Jo, Sungshik Choo, Yungduk Hong, Kyung-Ah Jung * Model Checkers: Jinki Park, Sunyung Ro, Yangsook Kim, Jongmyung Bae, Yungsun Lee * Assistant Animation Chief: Boshin Lee, Chulki Hong, Sunmi Park, Jongkook Lee, Sooyung Ko, Jung-Ah Oh, Kiong Sung, Jinjoo Kim, Mihyang Ahn, Kijoon Kim, Eunsook Jung, Eunyung Yoo * Final Checker: Jaedong Lee * Background Director: Jongnam Kim * Background Artists: Sangdong Shin, Jongyong Lee, Hyesoon Jung, Bongsoo Lee, Joonho Lee * Color Stylist: Miae Lee * Color Painters: Yungeun Go, Sungjoon Kim, Soojin Kim, Sena Park, Hyojung Park, Haejoon Yoon, Yoonjeong Heo, Jur * Compositors: Jungmi Seo, Sookyung Jung, Yungjoo Shin, Eunjung Yang, Nayun Kim, Eunyung Lee, Haejin Kim * 3d Models: Eddie Jaeil Bryun, Daekeun Hong, Hongsun Yoon, Soyung Kwak * Production Executive Managers: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ini Song, Jooyung Kim, Jaeho Park * Post Production Coordinator: Leonard Drorian * Main Title: Dan Krall, Dexter Smith, Andy Suriano, Peter Girardi * Main Title Animation by: 6 Point Harness * Recording & ADR Recording Facility: Warner Bros, Post Production Services * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Mike Garcia * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Digipost.TV, Inc. * Re-Recording Engineers: Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E., John K. Hegedes * Sound Design/Sound Effects Editor: Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. * Foley Artist: Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. * Online Editor; Christopher Lozinski * Music by: Robert J. Kral * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Robert J. Kral * Music Editing: Christine Luethje * Songs ** "Scooby-Doo: Abracadabra Doo", "Magic", "Tomorrow" *** Music & Lyrics by: Joey Levine *** Produced by: John Squicciarino *** Performed by: "Just for Laughs" * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod, Suzi Civita * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Joulene St. Catherine, Bonnie Negrete * Production Administration: Tammy Middleton, Tamara Miles, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek, Michael Lagdameo * Production Accounting: Athena Wingate, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist * Casting Adminstrators: Liz Carroll, Susan Chieco * Production Supervisors: Howard Schwartz, Geno Dubois * Production Management: Ed Adams * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of: I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.O. * © 2009 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Turner Entertainment Co. Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * A Warner Bros Entertainment Inc. · www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation · A TimeWarner Company Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Premiere Category:Scooby-Doo